The Battle for Love Rufus Vs Bagon!
The Script Wild Eevee: lets get some oran berries and lets go Minty: '' then gets up and jumps off the log and walks the opposite where they are into the bushes.. '' Chocolate: Oh! You found some Oran berries! Wild Eevee:'' eats them '' …and feels a bit better. Chocolate: …..Did you take them from that Hogwog? '' then the bushes rustle again.. '' Chocolate: Now what? Wild Eevee: Eevee! '' gets scared again '' '' then the Bush next to Chocolate starts to rustle.. '' '' Chocolate: gets ready to battle '' then a little Axew comes out.. '' Chocolate: Oh! Hi Axie! ^^ Axew: Axew! Chocolate: Oh, you're a regular Axew. Heh heh.: '' its not Axeie its just a wild Axew '' Wild Eevee: Eevee? is curious '' '' but its voice sounded different than Axeies.. it was more high pitched '' Chocolate: Are you a female axes? ^^ Axew: ew! '' nods happily '' Wild Eevee: '' falls in love with it '' Eeeveee.... Axew: ew?.. Wild Eevee: '' walks up to her and starts blushing '' '' Wild Eevee: '' offers her a flower '' Axew: '' just looks at him.. '' Wild Eevee: Eevee? Chocolate: I think he likes you Axew. ^^ Axew: ew! '' then looks happy when she sees it '' Ew! ^^ Wild Eevee: Eevee! '' happy that she loves the flower '' Chocolate: Awww! How romantic! ^__^ '' But then the wild eevee was hit by a small flame! '' '' It came from a wild Bagon. Bagon: Bagon! '' laughs at the eevee '' Chocolate: Wait! You were the one who did this?! '' then when Bagon came '' Bagon: '' sticks tongue out at Wild Eevee '' Axew: ew! '' hides behind Chocolate '' Bagon: '' notices Axew…..and then presents her with some stirus berries '' Bagon: Bagon. blushes Chocolate: Don't fall for it Axew! It's a trap! Wild Eevee: '' watches both of them '' Axew: '' is scared of him '' eww.. '' clings tight into Chocolate '' Wild Eevee: '' growls at Bagon '' Bagon: '' teases Eevee '' '' The Wild Eevee lunges at Bagon! '' '' The two of them begin to fight '' Axew: '' watches them fight with fear.. '' Chocolate: Go get him Eevee! Eevee '' uses bite on Bagon '' Bagon '' growls and uses flamethrower on Eevee '' '' while Axew still clinging on to Chocolate.. '' '' The wild Eevee falls to the ground. '' '' The wild Eevee gets up, growling with rage….and then something happens.....'' '' The wild Eevee is surrounded with a bright light. '' Axew: ew.. '' gets even more scared. '' Chocolate: That Eevee's evolving! ^__^ Bagon: Bagon? Axew: axew?.. '' watches.. '' '' Eevee evolves….into Espeon! But something is off about it '' Chcolate: Wha? Axew: ew.. '' The Espeon has a blue bow on his neck, and a tail and ears like a Sylveon. '' '' Axew watches carefully.. '' '' The new "sylbeon" uses swift on Bagon '' '' Bagon cries out in pain and falls down. '' Chocolate: Whoa! Axew: ew! cheers for Rufus. '' Sylbeon: Syl… nuzzles the Axew. '' Chocolate: Awwww! I love this so much. ^^ Bagon:'' tries to get up, but falls down ^ Bagon: '' was bleeding slightly. '' Bagon: gets mad and leaves '' Axew: Ew Axew! '' she is happy '' Sylbeon: Sylbeon! '' is happy too '' Chocolate: I'm happy for the two of them…but what kind of Pokemon is that? '' Then Spotted Salamon arrives '' '' then a Haxrous appears and roars for Axew.. '' Spotted Salamon: I've never seen anything like it! Chocolate: Whoa! Who are you?! Axew: '' comes to her mum. '' Axew: ew! ^^ Spotted Salamon: Sorry for the brief arrival. I'm Spotted Salamon. ^^ Sylbeon: '' looks at Axew's mom curiously. '' Haxrous: '' cuddles her daughter shes glad she found her.. '' Chocolate: Oh, my name is Chocolate. ^^ Sylbeon: Sylb? '' then until.. they had to go home '' Axew ew! '' waves '' Sylbeon: Sylbeon! '' waves and blushes '' '' then they were gone back home '' Spotted Salamon: Of all Pokemon cross evolutions I've heard about, this is the first time I've seen one. Chocolate: cross evolution? Spotted Salamon: Yeah, it's when something goes wrong with their DNA's and a pokemon evolves into two forms at the same time. Chocolate: Two at the same time? '' then suddenly they hear this voice.. '' Spotted Salamon: Yeah, It's most common with Eevees but I've heard a few cases with other Pokemon too. Chocolate: Wh-what's that? Spotted Salamon. I don't know. '' La La la!.. ♪ '' Sylbeon:? Meloetta: Melta ^^ Sylbeon: '' pauses for a moment…then draws a picture on the ground. '' '' It's of his crush, the Axew. '' Twinkle: Is that your best friend? Sylbeon: '' looks and then blushes '' Twinkle: Oh! She's your crush! Oh you. ^^ '' Sylbeon then draws Chocolate. '' Twinkle: !!!!!! You know Chocolate?! Sylbeon: '' smiles '' Twinkle: Awesome! Do you know Aqua Girl too? Sylbeon: '' looks at her with a confused look '' Twinkle: She's my best friend in the whole wide world! ^__^ I'll tell you more about her when we get to my house. ^^ Sylbeon: '' smiles '' Twinkle: But I have a lot of other friends too. We Red lums can be friends with almost anyone. ^^ '' then through the bushes Minty walks quietly until he sees them and quickly hides in the bush and watches.. '' '' hes so quite nobody notices.. '' Sylbeon: '' follows Twinkle while smiles and thinks about his crush. '' Twinkle: '' singing softly '' Minty: '' watching along while they past .. '' Sylbeon: '' then hears something. '' Twinkle: Oh? What's wrong? Minty: '' pauses.. '' Sylbeon: '' growls softly '' Twinkle: '' prepares for the worst.. '' Minty: '' trying to keep still.. '' '' Something lunges straight towards them! '' '' It was that Bagon, but he's now a Shelgon!! '' Shelgon: Shelgon!!! Sylbeon: '' growls '' '' then until he steps on a twig and it snaps and he froze and pauses so hard.. '' Sylbeon and Shelgon: Grr? Twinkle: What was that? Minty: '' still pauses.. '' '' Twinkle: goes to investigate '' Twinkle: '' sees Minty '' Oh, Hi. ^^ Minty: '' then pretends hes a statue '' Twinkle: Huh? Oh, It's just a statue. Shelgon: Shelgon Shelgon! '' He tells Sylbeon he has Axew '' Minty: '' trying hard to not to blink .. or move '' Sylbeon: '' Growls and snaps '' Twinkle: '' turns around and sees Sylbeon and Shelgon fighting '' Oh no! '' then until they look away he blinks but still doesn't move '' '' Shelgon laughs at Sylbeon. '' '' Sylbeon attacks Shelgon '' Sylbeon: '' uses Psybeam on Shelgon '' '' but misses and goes towards Minty and hits him instead '' Twinkle: Will you two stop fighting?! It's making me sad. Minty: aghh!! '' and flies out the bushes and falls to the ground.. '' Twinkle: '' goes towards the two of them '' Now look what you two done! You could've hurt some one really bad! Minty: '' then gets up '' '' Shelgon ignores her and tries to use scary face on Sylbeon..... '' '' but falls back down '' '' The attack misses Sylbeon…but hits Twinkle!!! '' Minty: '' then he feels dizziness '' Twinkle: '' hit by the attack '' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! '' Sylbeon pushes Shelgon out of the way. '' Minty: '' then gets up and sees then catches Her.. '' '' Sylbeon goes to check on Twinkle who is cowering…and changing '' '- END Of RP..' Category:Forgotten RP Scripts